Rena and Chung become Pokemon trainers?
by KiyoKu
Summary: William Phoru tries to wipe out the Elgang with a dimensional stone but only manages to succeed in removing Rena and Chung. Now Rena and Chung are in a different dimension that is completely different from their own. They meet 2 Pokemon trainers named Ash
1. Chapter 1

**Kiyo: I accept your challenge ChocopieCheryl! *battle music begins to play* CHARIZARD I CHOOSE YOU! *Psyduck decides to show up instead before I throw the pokeball*  
**

**Psyduck: Psy? *music scratches*  
**

**Kiyo: What the hell? I didn't call for you! -_-  
**

**Psy: Psy. :( *goes back in pokeball*  
**

**Kiyo: Let's try this again. CHARIZARD! I CHOOSE YOU! *throws the poke ball in the air and out comes Charizard*  
**

**Charizard: *roars then decides to sleep*  
**

**Kiyo: Dang it Charizard. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SLEEP NOW! *pushes a button to call back Charizard* -_-  
**

**Charizard: *snores loud as he returns to pokeball*  
**

**Kiyo: Fine let's try another Pokemon. CARNIVINE! I CHOOSE YOU! *throws poke ball in the air*  
**

**Carnivine: *tackle hugs me*  
**

**Kiyo: Why are you hugging me?! Go back to the ball. *pushes button to send carnivine back*  
**

**Carnivine: :(  
**

**Kiyo: My Pokemon are useless DX THIS ISN'T OVER CHERYL! I WILL RETURN! *walks away*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The El gang and I were just enjoying a nice walk in the forest of Ruben when suddenly William Phoru popped up from behind a bush.

"Finally I found you!"

"What do you want William?" I sighed.

"I've come to send you to another universe." He held up a bright, shiny stone and grinned.

"What is that thing?" Rena asked.

"It's a dimensional stone. Wally says so."

"A dimensional stone?" She asked again.

"Yep, Wally did some research for me. For a price and he told me that there is one in each dimension. Anyone caught in it's blast will be instantly in another dimension." He gets ready to throw it.

"I JUST HAPPENED TO FIND SUCH A STONE AND NOW I WILL GET RID OF YOU GUYS FOR GOOD!" He threw it at our feet and it exploded with a flash of light. Raven managed to use shadow-step and escaped. Aisha teleported out the danger. Eve's drones pushed Eve out of the way. Elsword was quick to roll away. Rena and I couldn't escape the blast. I heard the others shouting for me and Rena. I suddenly was in the air and so was Rena. I braced for impact for the hard ground when instead I landed on something soft instead. I looked down to see what it was and it was a person.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! Here, let me help you up." I got off and I helped up the person that I landed on.

"It's all right I suppose." The voice belonged to a teenage guy. I looked around to see if Rena was with me and she was sitting on another person like I was.

"RENA! GET OFF OF THAT PERSON THIS INSTANT!"

"Ok ok geez. Calm down Chung." Rena helped the person up and it turns out that it was a girl with orange hair. I looked to see where we are and I see that we were in a forest surrounded by trees and all sorts of plants.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." Rena hugged her.

"It's all right." She put up a smile.

"Rena?"

"Yes?"

"Your clothes are different." She was wearing a green blouse with gold stripes on her sleeves and a skirt with gold at the edge. She also had green sneakers with white stripes on it. She looked at me.

"So are yours Chung." I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt and black pants. I felt my head and it was a hat. I took it off and I looked at the top of it. One side of it was red and the other was white. I looked down at my feet and I was also wearing sneakers that was blue and it had black stripes on them.

"Your cannon's missing too!" I gasped as I noticed the missing Cannon.

_No wonder I couldn't feel it. _

"Aw darn it."_  
_

"Rena! Your bow is missing too!" She touched her back and felt nothing.

"Your right."

"Your hair is different too Rena!" Her hair was now shorter and in a ponytail.

"So is yours Chung." I felt my hair and I gasped as it was a lot shorter.

"AW! MY BEAUTIFUL LONG HAIR!"

"Hey. who are you guys anyway?" The boy with black hair asked.

"You were the one that I fell on."

"Yeah. So how did you guys get here?"

"Honestly, I don't really know. One minute me and Rena were with our friends and this phoru decided to send us to another dimension."

"What's a phoru?" He asked.

"Um well. It's not important anyways. Me and Rena need to find a way back to our dimension. You guys wouldn't know where a dimensional stone is do you?"

"No sorry." The girl replied.

"Oh well. It was a nice try." Rena smiled. I noticed at her waist was a belt and I looked at the other two people. They were also wearing belts like she was except that there was red and white beads on them.

"What are these belts for?" I touched mine.

"Oh that's easy. They are for holding your Pokemon." The kid with the black hair said.

"Our what?" I was surprised.

"Pokemon. They are everywhere. Look around you." Me and Rena were looking all around us. We see big bugs and birds. We see things that look like cats. We see things that look like teddy bears and rabbits and squirrels. We were in awe.

"So every one of these things are called Pokemon?" Rena asked with curiosity.

"Yep." The girl responded.

"So what are your guy's names?" Me and him both said at the same time.

"My name is Chung." I took out my hand.

"My name is Ash." He shook my hand.

"My name is Rena. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Misty." Rena glomped her.

"Rena! Why the hell do you have to glomp everybody you meet?!"

"I thought her name was cute." She smiled widely. She got off of Misty and helped her up.

"I like your name too Rena." Misty did her best to smile.

"Aw thank you."

"So what are those things on your belt? Both of ours are empty but not you and Ash." I pointed at Ash's belt.

"Oh yeah. You wanted to know what they were. Misty, Do you want to tell them?"

"Well, fine then I guess." She sighed.

"Listen up cause I'm not gonna tell you twice!" Me and Rena got closer to her just a bit. She touched one of them on her belt and the ball began to expand.

"Whoa! That's pretty cool." Rena was amazed. Misty smirked.

"These things are called poke balls and they can hold a single Pokemon."

"Oh hey Misty." She sighed.

"Yes Ash?"

"Let me show them Pikachu."

"Oh ok."

"I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU!" Ash threw a poke ball and a white flash of light appeared. The ball returned to Ash and a yellow creature that looked somewhat like a mouse appeared on the ground.

"AW! IT'S SO CUTE!" Rena tried to hug the creature but got zapped with lightning. I tried not to laugh.

"Yeah only I can actually touch pikachu let alone hug him." Pikachu ran to Ash and jumped on his head.

"Pika pi."

"Rena. Are you ok?"

"Just peachy." She smiled and gave me a thumb-up though she looked burnt.

"Can they talk?"

"No just their names is all they can say."

"So you guys need this thing called a dimensional stone to get back to wherever you came from?"

"Yeah."

"Come with me and Misty. We know someone that may be able to help you. He lives in my hometown called Pallet town. He's a professor of pokemon. So he knows a lot about things."

"You mean Professor Oak?" Misty said.

"Yeah I forgot his name." Ash awkwardly laughed and Misty did a face-palm.

"Seriously? You got your first pokemon from him and you forgot his name?"

"Yeah unfortunately." Misty hit him in the head.

"YOU IDIOT! QUIT FORGETTING STUFF!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE A BAD MEMORY!" They continued yelling at each for a few minutes.

"Rena, go glomp them. They need to calm down." Rena nodded glomped the both of them.

"HEY GET OFF OF ME!" they both said in unison.

"Quit yelling at each other you two." I said in a stern voice.

"Right sorry about that. Me and Misty don't usually yell like that." Rena got off the pair and helped them up.

"Just show us who this professor is."

"Ok ok. Follow me everyone." Ash walked ahead of us and we followed.

_I think I'm gonna like this dimension._

* * *

**Kiyo: I wanted to stop there cause I want to see what you guys think of it so far. XD **

**Aisha,Elsword,Raven, and Eve: So we aren't in the story? D: **

**Kiyo: Nope **

**Raven and Eve: AW D: **

**Elsword and Aisha: *cries in separate corners***

**Kiyo: Guys it's jut a story. I can't put you all in it. It'd be too confusing for everybody. I think. **

**Rena: I love you PIKACHU! *tries to hug pikachu* **

**Pikachu: *zaps Rena* **

**Ash: Bad pikachu. *holds back a laugh***

**Rena: Hey what's for dinner? Oh wait that's just me. *falls backwards and faints***

**Chung: Man, pokemon are scary. *hides behind ash* **

**Ash: You get used to it. XD Misty is afraid of bug pokemon! **

**Misty: AM NOT! **

**Ash: ARE TOO! **

**Kiyo: Do I have to use the duct tape on you guys? **

**Misty and Ash: PLEASE NO! We'll be good kids. **

**Kiyo: Good. Hmm I'd like to see at least 3 reviews before I continue or until I feel like adding another chapter. Bye for now everyone XD! I also wanna say that I love everyone especially Sybella, Mayumi, Cheryl, and Anon. Hope you liked this chapter. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I apologize to 2 other authors that I forgot to mention in the last chapter. I LOVE YOU CHIBELLA AND MIHARU! XD**

**Chung: Now they just hate you lol**

**Ash: I agree**

**Me: -_-**

**Ash: XD**

**Me: That's not true. D:**

**Rena and Misty: Don't be mean to Kiyo DX**

**Me: Aw thanks girls :D**

**Rena and Misty: No problem :)**

**Chung: START TYPING ALREADY!**

**Me: O_O ok ok geez. This is Rena's POV this time. I will switch them back and forth between Chung and Rena with each chapter so that I don't have to tell you guys anymore. XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

"Aw Pikachu, let me hug you just this once." Pikachu shook his head. I put my head down and just kept walking with the others.

"He's not just gonna let some stranger touch him." I sighed.

"I know, but HE'S JUST SO DARN CUTE!" I squealed.

"I know right!" Misty squealed with me.

"It's like you two are best friends." Chung commented.

"I know right." Ash gave him a high-five.

"Look who's talking best friends." Me and Misty stuck our tongues at the boys.

"Whatever, let's just get to Professor Oak's Lab."

"Ok." We all replied.

"Wait where are we anyways?" Chung asked.

"This would be Viridian forest. Right Misty?"

"Yes Ash. Can't believe you remembered this place and not the professor's name."

"Hey! My first pokemon evolved here you know. Don't you remember Caterpie?"

"Yeah I remember him. He kept scaring me to death." Misty shivered.

"Oh yeah. You're afraid of bug pokemon. I forgot."

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!" Misty whined and Ash just laughed.

"Evolved?" I asked.

"Yeah pokemon evolve when they earn enough experience."

"I still don't understand what evolved means."

"I'll explain. Well put it this way. For instance, when a Caterpie earns enough experience in battle, they will change into a different pokemon. In this case, Caterpie evolves into a Metapod. Caterpie looks like a caterpillar and a Metapod looks like a cocoon."

"Wow. That's pretty interesting." Chung commented.

"Yeah and when a pokemon evolves, they become stronger." Misty smiled.

"Ooh that's pretty cool. Where do I get a pokemon?" I asked with excitement.

"Hey yeah! I want a pokemon too!" Chung whined. Misty and Ash smiled.

"I thought you guys wanted to get back to your dimension." Ash smirked.

"We do but, I WANNA SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A POKEMON!" Chung yelled.

"Well you're never gonna catch one with your yelling." Misty giggled.

"My bad."

"It's ok. Just don't ever do that again. Your yelling hurt my ears."

"Ok sorry."

"How much farther?" I complained.

"It'll take us about 3 hours." Misty assured me.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Aw."

"Sorry Rena."

"Whatever." We kept walking for about 30 minutes.

"Hey Ash?"

"What Chung?"

"Do you remember what you said about Professor Oak giving you your first pokemon?"

"What about it?"

"Do you think he'd give us pokemon?"

"Chung?" I looked at him and wondered what could be going through his head.

"I just want to see what it's like to have a pokemon." Ash smiled.

"I'm sure he would if you asked nicely."

"THEN WHAT ARE WE STANDING HERE FOR? LET'S GO ALREADY!" Chung dashed ahead of us in the direction that we were walking and he was gone.

"Chung wait."

"It's too late Rena, he's gone but he'll come back." Ash reassured me.

"Oh yeah. He doesn't know anything about this dimension." I started to laugh loud. I could hear loud footsteps coming towards us.

"ASH, MISTY, RENA! RUN!" Chung yelled in fear.

"Wait why?" I was scratching my head until I saw several figures behind him. I heard the sound of buzzing wings.

"RENA AND MISTY. START RUNNING NOW!" Ash yelled.

"What's going on?" Ash took me by my arm and started to drag me.

"Those things are called Beedrill." I begin to see them more clearly now. The things called Beedrill looked like huge bees with drills as their hands and tails.

"They can't kill you but if they sting you, then you are in a world of hurt."

"COME ON CHUNG! HURRY UP!" He caught up to us and we were running from the swarm of Beedrill.

"Look! There's a big rock ahead. Let's hide behind it." Ash pointed out. We all ran as fast we could and dashed behind the huge boulder and stayed there hoping the Beedrill would pass by. We stayed there until we couldn't hear buzzing anymore.

"Finally they're gone." Ash confirmed. We all got up from behind the rock. "I'm so sorry guys. I accidentally ran into one of those things and all of a sudden, they started chasing me."

"Chung it's ok really. None of us got hurt." Ash laughed.

"Well the good news is that we're almost to Viridian city."

"Ooh. I wonder what a city here looks like." We resumed our walk for 20 minutes until Ash decided to break the silence.

"Chung and Rena. You guys wanna see a Pokemon battle?" Chung had stars in his eyes.

"YES!" Chung shouted with joy.

"Ok but why do you want to show us?."

"Well this is how we fight in this dimension."

"Oh ok."

"All right. Misty, which pokemon are you gonna use?"

"Hmm." She thought for a minute before deciding.

"I CHOOSE YOU STARMIE!" Misty touched one of her beads on the belt and the ball began to expand. Misty threw the pokeball high into the air and there was a white flash of light. The pokemon looked like a huge sea star except it had more than 5 points and it had a big jewel in the middle. It was standing on it's points.

"It's so pretty." I gasped with excitement.

"Eh whatever. I bet Ash's pokemon is better."

"A water type eh? Then I'll use bulbasaur." He did the same thing as Misty did and a pokemon appeared. It looked like a tiny dinosaur except it had a big bulb on it's back and it had 4 legs.

"I was right! Ash's pokemon does look cool! GO ASH!" Chung rooted for him.

"GO MISTY!" I rooted for her.

"You guys might wanna stay back a bit Chung and Rena. Pokemon battles can be quite dangerous."

"Misty's right." We both took ten steps backwards.

"Hope you're ready for this Ash."

"No YOU better be ready for this Misty."

"Starmie, use water gun!"

"Bulbasaur, dodge it quick and then use razor leaf." Starmie had water coming out from it's top point and aimed at Bulbasaur ,but Bulbasaur dodged it and summoned leafs that looked surprisingly sharp.

"STARMIE WATCH OUT! I cried out.

"Starmie dodge them." Starmie barely dodged them.

"GO BULBASAUR!" Chung shouted.

"Starmie use psybeam!" Starmie shot out a muti-colored beam from the top point again and this time, it hit Bulbasaur.

"DIRECT HIT!" Misty confirmed.

"Go Misty!" I clapped and rooted for her.

"Just shake it off Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur cried out.

"Now let's get them Bulbasaur."

"Bulbasaur!" It cried out.

"Use vine whip to throw Starmie against the tree." Bulbasaur summoned vines that lashed out at Starmie and got a hold of it's body. Bulbasaur lifted Starmie and threw it against the tree hard.

"STARMIE, NO!"

"Finish Starmie off with solar beam." Ash commanded. The bulb on Bulbasaur was begginning to glow with a white light.

"Come on Starmie, get up!" Misty cried out. The star pokemon struggled to get up.

"Sorry Misty but it looks like I win. Bulbasaur fire at will."

"Bulbasaur!" It shot a great beam of bright, white light towards Starmie. Starmie tried to get up but it was too late, the solar beam had hit it's center where the jewel is. Starmie was knocked out.

"I lost." Misty sighed.

"Aw. Poor Misty." I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's not the first time that I lost against Ash."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"After seeing you two battle like that. Now I want a pokemon as much as Chung does." Me and her laughed like we really are best friends.

"WOW ASH! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!"

"I know I am Chung."

"I want a pokemon so bad now."

"Same here Chung." We both smiled.

"Lead us to the pokemon Lab Ash and Misty before I glomp you!" I grinned. Their faces were suddenly full of sweat.

"OK MISTY! FOLLOW US!" Ash and Misty took the lead while me and Chung followed them.

* * *

1 hour later...

"We are nearing the edge of the Viridian forest." Ash announced.

"Soon we'll be in Viridian City." Misty confirmed.

"Sweet!" Chung had a great huge smile on his face.

_Chung hasn't been this happy since we had defeated Ran and saved hamel. I'm glad to see him smile this way. _We stepped out of the forest. I let out a gasp as I take in the image of Viridian City.

"So this is Viridian City?"

"That is correct Rena." Misty answered me.

"Oh ok cool."

"Let's go see it Rena." He started to drag me towards the city.

"We'll catch up. You guys can go on ahead."

"Ok." I turned my face to shout at Ash. I turned my face back to look at Chung.

"Let's go see the whole city Rena."

"Ok but, we can't be separated from Ash and Misty. We don't know much about this world."

"Yeah yeah."

"Hey guys wait!" Me and Chung stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter Ash?" I asked.

He gave me a strange round object.

"What is this?" Chung asked.

"It's just a ball with a chip inside."

"And why did you give this to us?"

"So that we can track you with our tracking device." He showed us a thing that looked like a watch on his wrist.

"What's it called?"

"Um... I forgot the name."

"Man you really are forgetful." Ash awkwardly laughed.

"Sorry man." I heard Chung sigh.

"Let's just explore Chung." I said cheerfully.

"Yeah ok." I dragged him with me towards the city.

" LET'S MEET BACK AT THE POKEMON CENTER IN 30 MINUTES OK?!" Misty yelled.

"OK! WAIT, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!"

"THEY ARE USUALLY A BIG RED BUILDING WITH A HUGE POKEBALL ABOVE THE ENTRANCE."

"Ok thanks!" Me and Chung started to run towards the city.

_ I can't wait to tell the others all about this world._ I giggled.

"What should we see first Chung?"

"How about that building over there?" He pointed to a blue building.

"Ok."

We walked towards the building. The doors automatically opened for us.

"Whoa!" We both gasped in amazement. We saw many people inside. There is more people inside than there was outside. Without realizing it, I had bumped into someone.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Sorry."

"Whatever." The man left.

"Gee some people sure are rude." Chung whispered to me.

"I know right." I whispered back. I heard him snicker.

"I think this is a store."

"I think you're right Rena." I see the many shelves inside filled with lots of things. I see a doll that looks like a pikachu. I squealed.

"OH MY GOSH! A PIKACHU DOLL!" I hugged it tight.

"Um Rena. People are staring at us." I looked up and saw the many faces that were staring at us.

"Sorry people. Nothing to see here." Chung told the crowd. They looked away and went back to whatever it is that they were doing.

"How about we get out of here?" I nodded. I blushed slightly as he took my hand and I followed him outside.

"How about we find the pokemon center?"

"Ok." We wandered around the city trying to find it. I was getting frustrated."We've been walking forever. We're never gonna find it and Ash and Misty are going to be worried about us." I let out a scream.

"We will find it." He reassured me. A woman walked towards us. She was wearing a blue uniform with a hat and she had blue hair.

"Are you guys looking for something?" She asked us.

"Yeah. We are trying to find the pokemon center."

"I can help with that."

"Really? Thank you so much." I was about to glomp her when Chung held me back. His eyes told me that I shouldn't.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Jenny. I'm a police officer."

_ A police officer? We've never had such people back in Elrios._

"Nice to meet you Jenny. My name is Rena and this guy here is Chung." He flashed a smile.

"Are those pikachu ears in your hair?" She giggled.

"Yeah."

"It looks kinda good on you." She looked at me.

"Girls here are going to envy you Rena. You have a good looking boyfriend." I blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"I'm just kidding. You better hang onto him though. A lot of girls love Pikachu so be careful with him." She winked at me. I heard whispers nearby from the people around us. Suddenly a bunch a girls surrounded Chung.

"Are those really pikachu ears?" Says a random girl.

"It's so realistic." Says a 2nd girl.

"I WANNA FEEL IT!" Says a third.

"Is your name really Chung?" Said a fourth. Hands were trying to touch his hair.

"RENA HELP ME!" I tried to get through the fan girl barrier with difficulty and managed to grip his hand and pulled him out of the fangirl barrier.

"CHUNG! WE LOVE YOU!" Shouted the fan girls. They chased us.

"CHUNG AND RENA, FOLLOW ME!" Shouted Jenny. We followed her and she led us to a vehicle.

"Get in the sidecar." She pointed and we got in. The thing rumbled. "HERE WE GO!" We were in a speedy getaway and got away from the fangirls.

* * *

**Me: I finally wrote it XD**

**Chung: Took you long enough  
**

**Me: SHUT IT! I WAS BUSY!  
**

**Chung: Yeah too busy playing Elsword -_-  
**

**Me: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT COMMENT! Jigglypuff, I CHOOSE YOU! *throws pokeball*  
**

***Jigglepuff pops out***

**Me: Use sing on Chung *puts in ear buds*  
**

**Jigglypuff: *uses Sing*  
**

**Chung: *falls asleep*  
**

**Me: Now draw a funny face on him. Here's your marker. *gives Jigglypuff marker*  
**

**Jigglypuff: *draws a face on Chung*  
**

**Me: *takes his picture with cellphone* Lol that's gonna be his facebook profile XD  
**


End file.
